


red ties

by clairedreems



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Red String of Fate, fundream, fundywastaken, valentine's day fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedreems/pseuds/clairedreems
Summary: Letting go is never easy. Trying again is sometimes even harder.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 109





	red ties

1.

It’s cruel, he thinks, when his nephew came to him with forlorn eyes one day, finger on the red string he knew was only visible to the young man.

“I think I’d want to cut it,” Fundy tells Techno his decision. “He… He feels really burdened by the string, I know, so I think… I’ll ask him if he wants to visit a Severist.”

Techno nods, but doesn’t say a thing. After all, at the end of the day, this is still Fundy’s life, this is his decision. Techno is just his uncle.

It doesn’t mean that his dislike for such a decision is gone, though.

“Whatever you think is for the best.”

2.

“I talked to him. About the Severist thing.”

Fundy has just come home from uni, looking exhausted and worn out.

Tubbo and Tommy share a look with each other, and knowing that the subject was really rather sensitive, one of them just asks, “What did he say?”

Tommy notices that Fundy looks at his finger — no doubt where the string was located — before he replies.

“He said, ‘okay.’”

Tubbo notices the sadness in Fundy’s voice.

The two decide that night that they’d hold a sleepover in Fundy’s bedroom, _just because_.

3.

When Phil gets home he finds Fundy alone in the house, crying on the kitchen floor, instant ramen noodles a mess on the counter.

Through the sobs and hiccups, he finds out Fundy has had his string cut.

“He didn’t even try to stop–… I was hoping he would, I was hoping he’d try to stop me, _stop us_ , but he didn’t at all.”

He sends the poor boy back in his bed before cleaning up the mess he’s made.

He prays that his grandson’s suffering would end soon.

4.

He receives a call from his family, and instantly, he’s running back to his hometown.

Wilbur guesses that it’s all his own fault, that Fundy placed so much importance to soulmates. He should have stressed to the child that not everyone would be lucky to find what he did with Sally.

“Dad.” Fundy’s voice is incredibly hoarse. His son reaches out a hand and Wilbur holds it tightly.

When he asked the doctor what would happen to his son, the doctor looked at him gravely. “Either he moves on — it’s gone, done and over with — or he dies.”

5.

It's been a few days since the visit to the Severist when Dream wakes up to having no string at all on his finger. Not even the cut one he's been getting used to lately.

He has no soulmate now, so shouldn’t he feel free?

And yet all he feels is that miserable emptiness. He misses the tug of the string of his partner.

He decides to pay Fundy's house a visit.

He’s cursed at and glared at and is almost hit.

It turns out Fundy was in the hospital. Doing much, much worse than he is.

6.

Niki hugs Fundy tight when she visits.

“I can’t believe you went through it. I told you about the consequences, Fundy,” she says when she pulls away from him, to head to her bag that she’s filled with food.

Fundy chuckles weakly in reply. “You know what they say,” he says, “If you truly love someone, you must learn to let them go.”

Niki glares at him and then flicks him on the forehead. “Not when it’s at your expense.”

7.

When Eret visits, they make two surprising discoveries.

The first one is that Dream had actually been sneaking in to pay a visit to Fundy, making sure that Fundy’s family doesn’t see him.

The second is that there _is_ still a string tied around Fundy’s finger, it just doesn’t have anyone or anything connected to it. A severed thread.

8.

Fundy openly stares at Dream, as he shows him his finger, shows the beginning of a new thread tied on it.

It’s ridiculous, because just some time ago he knows Dream didn’t have the string anymore. _But it came back._

Fundy gulps. “But what if it’s not for me?”

“I’ll just make it so,” Dream simply replies.

He takes the ends of Fundy’s and ties them together.

It’s flimsy, but for now, it will do.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written on a whim because it's valentine's day, but it actually... came out kinda well? At least judging by the reactions on tumblr they liked it. lmao. Hope you did too! Happy Valentine's!
> 
> i know no one noticed but i really wanted it to end on 8. bc u kno. infinity symbol and everything.


End file.
